The ultimate Ninjoke show
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Peyton has finally completed her dream, and now works as a comedian. Join BJ, Jamie, Harry, and Peyton in the greatest comedy known to man. Will Brice be mad he is no longer co-host? Will BJ ever find true love? WILL SKALES EVER RIDE A BICYCLE!


**THE ULTIMATE NINJOKE SHOW**

**I just can't stop writing new stories can I? I really need to stop, because I write a new story, and people yell at me for not updating my old ones. I really do try to stop, but I can't. An idea pops into my head, and then I have to do it. **

**Well anyway this is the first ever joke book on the Ninjago archive I think, and I like to be original. So I am going to be original. Too bad this isn't like Wattpad where you can upload a picture, and stuff. Speaking of Wattpad do any of y'all have an account, and want to add me? My account name is Lego_Luver.**

**Oh, and one more thing. READERS OF THE NINJADARE SHOW THIS IS FOR YOU! If you read the latest chapter you know that I am having a party, and YOU ARE ALL INVITED! **

Okay so here is the first chapter ever!

Peyton stood on the stage ready to begin yet another show. She was familiar with this kind of stuff; making people roll on the floor laughing. That was her specialty.

This was the first ever time doing a joke show though. She was now beginning her career as a comedian.

"Welcome everybody to the one and only ULTIMATE NINJOKE SHOW! Here I am again ready with yet another show. ARE WE READY TO BRING THE PAIN?"

The audience burst into a round of cheering; they were ready.

"Now you all know who I am, but do you know who your co-host is this time around?"

One guy with an unusual amount of hair stood up, "Is it Brice, because I hate him?"

Peyton smirked, "It is NOT Brice! Please welcome the one and only HARRY!"

All of the One Direction fans in the crowd fainted.

"AND NOT HARRY STYLES! THIS IS HARRY PITTS!"

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!?" Brice screamed from behind the curtain, "I COULD DO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT!?"

Peyton grinned, "Sorry bro, but he got more votes than you did. You'll just have to SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

Harry laughed, "You suck, and I don't!"

Peyton nodded, "Okay so in this first chapter we will be interviewing Harry, our director Jamie Am, our camera man BJ, and I. Just to give you a little information on our crew."

BJ sighed, "NOT AGAIN! YOU ASK EMBARASSING QUESTIONS."

Peyton laughed again, "Ah I do tend to do that… don't I? But before the interviews I will reveal our guests."

Harry walked over to the curtain and pulled the ropes. Behind the curtains where some sofas, and tables. Along with the famous Ninjago characters.

"LET'S GIVE A HAND FOR… THE NINJAGO CHARACTERS… because I am too lazy to say all of their names."

The crowd again erupted into a burst of cheers.

Peyton lifted her microphone, and pushed up her fedora, "This is Peyton Holloway going. Back. STAGE!"

(30 minutes later)

Peyton sat on one of the bright yellow sofas along with Jamie, BJ, and Harry.

"Here we are again ready for the interviews. We have Brice Holloway asking the questions. Are we ready guys?"

BJ, Jamie, and Harry nodded, "We are totes ready."

Peyton grinned, "That's ma man."

Brice pouted still disappointed that he is not the co-host, "This first question goes to BJ."

BJ rubbed his fat hotdog hands together, "Let's do this."

"What does BJ stand for?"

BJ sweated (Is that even a word), "Do I have to answer this?"

Peyton grinned, "Of course you do."

BJ pouted, "It stands for… Benny Jam."

Peyton squinted, "How is that embarrassing? I would love jelly to be my last name."

"Wow…"

Brice shrugged, "She's stupid. Deal with it. Anyway we can ask the next question now. This one goes to Jamie."

"Whatch you want bro, whatch you want?"

"I still love the way you talk."

"Thank you bro."

Brice looked disgusted, "Why do you talk like that."

"Because I want to man. I can talk in Danish if you want."

"Please do!" Peyton said enthusiastically.

"Jeg kan godt lide store skod mand, og jeg tror, Brice er en dum idiot, at ingen kan lide. Man I knække mig op."

"HAHAHAHAHHA!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS OVER. I AM NO LONGER HELPING YOU WITH YOUR STUPID CRAP! TE INTERVIEW IS CANCELLED! EVERYONE LEAVE!"

Peyton gasped, "EXUSE ME SIR HE'S A PRINCE!"

Brice laughed bitterly, "See you are stupid and make no sense. You make stupid Frozen references at stupid times. YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF STUPID!"

Peyton laughed, "Sounds awesome to me."

Brice facepalmed.

"Haha without me your just aweso."

"Gah idiot."

"Well guys I guess since the interviews have been canceled we can go skating."

"…Yea. Brice is a party pooper."

''BRICE, YOU CAN POOP PARTIES!"

"Just why…"

**Disclaimer**

**Well since the interviews got cancelled I guess that means this chapter is over. So did you like it? **

**I don't own Ninjago.**

…**I still don't.**

**Did you read all the way down here?**


End file.
